A computing device can include multiple memory modules. The memory modules in a computing device can include removable memory modules. The removable memory modules can be connected to the computing device with a socket. A computing device may not have a memory module in every socket. The memory modules in the sockets can include multiple memory integrated circuits (ICs). The memory ICs on the memory module can be reset so that they may be forced into a known state. The resetting of the memory module is done by a signal received by the memory module at its reset input. Once reset, the memory modules must be initialized to prepare them for normal operation. The memory modules can be in the form of dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs).